Sigmund
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2302 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Infinite Undiscovery |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = notaskirt (entries cleared?) |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Egg }} was on a boat! Canon information In a previous life, Sigmund was Volsung, the king of Casandra. He and his wife, both aristos, had a son born to them on the full moon. Unfortunately right then, there was a lunar eclipse and the baby was deemed Unblessed. According to the law of the land, Volsung had their son exiled; as a result, his wife died of grief over losing their newborn child. Volsung realized he made a massive booboo, and for some reason decided to rectify this by having his lunaglyph removed and then searching for his child. However, the only way to remove his lunaglyph is to return him to the state he was when he received it. In other words, back into a newborn. With that, Volsung was reverted back to a child and raised by the Queen of Halgita as Sigmund. In his early teens, he set out to liberate the moon; or in other words, to cut the chains that were tying and pulling the moon into the Earth. It was previously thought impossible but come seventeen years of age, Sigmund has already severed several chains that bound the moon. He is revered around the world as the Liberator, smashing chains and freeing the nearby lands from the Order of Chains and the natural disasters that result from the chains being set. He meets the protagonist Capell on his way to destroy the chain near Burgusstadt. From there, they join forces breaking chains; Sigmund and the party discover Capell’s ability to smash the chains as well. Upon their arrival back to Burgusstadt the Azure King performs a Lunar Rite to grant Sigmund with an “additional” lunar glyph (meaning it was thought that he already had one and thus was receiving his second, when in reality he didn’t have one to begin with), and with it returns Sigmund’s memories of his previous life. From then on out he hovers over Capell, since Capell is the baby that he once banished and he figured that out considering they’re nearly identical. They travel to Vesplume Tower, where they run across the Dreadknight of the Order, Leonid. Sigmund sacrifices his life to save Capell’s, leaving without ever letting Capell know his true identity as the Prince of Casandra. Abilities/Powers: He's a skilled swordsman, but otherwise he's pretty normal. He has something called a lunaglyph that mods his power, but he doesn't use it anyways so he wouldn't care if it was gone or suppressed. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom